Don't Let It End
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Brief Summary: This is a oneshot songfic based on the song by the same title Very powerful, emotional song by Dennis DeYoung, formerly of the band Styx. This is centered around Ross and Rachel and her leaving for Paris. Please R and R


**Don't Let It End**

Brief Summary: This is a one-shot songfic based on the song by the same title (Very powerful, emotional song by Dennis DeYoung, formerly of the band Styx). This is centered around Ross and Rachel and her leaving for Paris. I just heard this song on my mp3 collection and the story just came to me. Please RR

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ross and Phoebe had tracked Rachel down at the airport, just as she handed her ticket to the gate attendant, and was about to board the airplane. Ross tried to run past the gate, but was stopped by the gate attendant who said "I'm sorry sir, it's against Federal regulations to go past this point without a ticket". Ross tried to explain that he needed to speak with Rachel and he shook his head, saying there was nothing he could do and Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs "Rachel...RAAAAAAAAAACHEL"

A few seconds and Rachel comes running and said "Oh my God, what are you guys doing here". Phoebe nods at Ross and says "It's all yours". Rachel looked panicky and said "What's going on? You're starting to freak me out and everybody is looking at us like we're crazy". Ross took Rachel aside and said "I am so in love with you. Please don't get on this plane, because I am so incredibly lost without you, and I am sorry I never told you this, until now. Please say you'll stay"

Rachel started to cry and said "Sweetie, I love you so very very very much and nothing will ever get in the way of that, but..." Ross interrupted and said "No "buts", please. Do you want to see me beg? Ok, fine. I am begging you Rachel, please do not get on that plane. I've had to say goodbye to virtually anybody I have ever loved... but I don't think I could say goodbye to you. Please don't do this, Rachel. Please. I love you too much and I know I have been a jerk at times, but we are great together. You'd have to be blind to see that we aren't made for each other"

_What can I do  
Pictures of you still make me cry  
Trying to live without your love  
It's so hard to do_

"Ross, I love you and you know that", Rachel said, "And this is just as hard for me. Do you think it's easy for me to have to leave you behind? This is one of the most gut-wrenching decisions I have ever had to make. But that does not mean I don't love you, because I do. I love you more than you could ever possibly comprehend. But this is just something I have to do. The opportunity is just too good to let slip pass". The gate agent asked if Rachel was boarding and with tears in her eyes she nodded and handed him her ticket, turned around and said "Ross, I am so very sorry". Then she was gone.

Ross broke down and started to sob as Phoebe went over to him and held him, trying to give him some degree of comfort and whispered in his ear "It's ok, sweetie". After a few minutes Phoebe asked if Ross wanted to stay and watch the plane take off, but he shook his head and said it was hard enough to watch Rachel get on the plane. He didn't want to see her actually leave. Phoebe nodded and said "Ok, sweetie. Let's go home"

On the way back home, not a word is spoken as Phoebe puts her hand on Ross' shoulder. They arrive back at Ross' apartment and as he gets out, Phoebe asked if he wanted any company but Ross just shook his head, saying he wanted to be alone. Phoebe asked if he was sure, and he said he was. She told him to call him anytime if he wanted or needed to talk. Ross thanked Phoebe and climbed up the stairs, hoping to see Rachel waiting for him, as she usually did. But instead he went to an empty apartment.

The flashing light on his answering machine indicated a message was waiting. Ross sat on the chair and pressed the button and tears formed in his eyes as he heard Rachel's voice. "Sweetie, this is so not how I wanted this to happen. Please believe me when I say this does not change a thing between us. I love you and always will, but I feel like if I don't take advantage of this opportunity, another one may never come. This is just something that I have to do. I hope you understand and will call you the very second the plane lands"

_Some nights I'll wake up  
I'll look at your pillow  
Hoping that I'll see you there_

Ross was tossing and turning in bed, not able to get comfortable and every so often would glance at the other half of the bed, hoping to see Rachel. The phone rang and he ran to answer it, and heard Rachel's voice on the other side. "Hey, sweetie. I just called to see how you were doing. The plane just now landed and I am about to head to customs. I just wanted to say thank you for saying those thing to me at the airport. You have no idea how much that means to me". They talk for a few more minutes, before Rachel said she needed to get her luggage and head over to customs.

_But I get up each day, not much to say  
I've nowhere to go  
Loneliness fills me up inside  
'Cause I'm missing you_

_So if you'll give us a chance to remember  
The love we had once together  
Wait and see  
Time is all that we really need  
I'm praying you won't say no  
I mean to tell you _

The sun was already up and the birds outside were happily chirping away, and the neighborhood kids were riding their bikes on the sidewalk, like they did every Saturday morning. Ross sighed and sat on their bed, and all he could do was think about Rachel and how she was starting a new life, and he wasn't a part of it. He loved her and at the same time he hated her. He had given up everything for her, and even gave up dating while Rachel was pregnant with their child, as Rachel wanted him by her side. And now it seemed like nothing Ross did mattered and Rachel was simply discarding him, like one discards an old rag. Ross had never felt so hurt or alone and remembered how bad it hurt when Carol left and he didn't think it would be possible to hurt worse than that. But he was wrong and what he was feeling now was worse than anything he felt when Carol left.

_Don't let it end  
Baby we could have so much more  
Don't let it end  
Honey please don't walk out that door _

There was a knock on the door as Ross quickly dried his eyes and answered the door as Monica immediately reached out and embraced him tightly. "Sweetie, Pheebs told us what happened", his sister said while still hugging him. "I still can't believe she actually left", Ross lamented as the rest of the gang made their way inside his apartment. "Come on, let's get out of here", Chandler suggested as he tugged on Ross's sleeve. Ross said he didn't feel like going anywhere and Phoebe said he couldn't stay cooped up in his apartment forever and suggested going to Central Perk

_I'm telling you baby, I made my mistakes  
But I'll make you this promise to do what it takes  
I'll be there to protect you and hold you tight  
You got my lovin' baby every single night _

Several days passed, as Ross became more and more distance from the others, preferring to be by himself, often not answering the door or the phone. He would just sit on his bed and look at photos of Rachel. He wanted to hate her and tried to with all of his heart and it would have been easy, if he didn't love her so much. The rest of the gang tried everything they could to get Ross to snap out of it, but with every passing minute, he was drifting further and further away. The only person who could fill the void in his heart chose her career over him.

_Don't let it end  
I'm begging you, don't let it end this way  
Don't let it end  
I'm begging you, don't let it end this way _

Ross headed to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured himself another shot. He had started drinking more than usual lately, but that was the only thing he could do to forget about the woman he loved. He would feel better after having a few drinks, but in his head he knew that drinking was not the answer. But it was the only thing that made him feel somewhat less depressed. He finished the nearly empty bottle of Jose Cuervo, went to throw it away and walked back to the refrigerator and pulled another bottle from the shelf and poured another shot.

_Don't let it end  
Baby we could have so much more  
Don't let it end  
Honey please don't walk out that door  
Don't let it end  
I'm begging you don't let it end this way  
Don't let it end  
I'm begging you don't let it end this way, no, no, no  
No, no, no he _

It was a few more days later, and Ross finally left the apartment, after telling himself that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life drinking away the memory of Rachel. He went to Central Perk and got a coffee and went for a walk. He came back a few hours later and went into his apartment and closed the door. He heard a voice say "You know drinking isn't good for you, right"? He paused and slowly turned around as Rachel was standing in the middle of the living room with a big smile on her face.

Ross was speechless and Rachel went over to him and hugged him and said "Sweetie, I am so very sorry that I put you thru all of this" Ross kissed Rachel and she said "Nothing is worth the price of leaving behind my friends. Not even Paris... and if you take me back, I'm here to stay". Ross said those were the sweetest words he's ever heard as they hug and Rachel said "Ok, this is it. There's no turning back. You're stuck with me, Mister"

As they were hugging, Ross said "Don't let this end". Rachel gently kissed his neck and said "Not ever"

_What will I do  
If you say we're through  
I need you to stay, honey  
Don't let it end this way._


End file.
